She Speaks of Murder
by CinderDreams
Summary: Tawnypelt is met with the accusation of the murder of her kit, Dawnkit. Before clearing her name, she must find support in ThunderClan, and keep herself alive before the murderer reappears.
1. Prolodge

**A/N I should have a chapter of QMS up soon, as well as a new chapter of this before Easter. Maybe. I've caught the flu, so it depends on the amount of time before I pass out from exhaustion again. Thanks, all. **

She Speaks of Murder

Prologue

A shrieking cry pieced the russet-colored she-cat's delicately curved ears. Eyes flashing, she was on her paws in an instant. Raking her claws across the peaty earth, she knew she had heard that call before.

Distress.

Russetfur slammed through the dark forest, Rowanclaw's breath burning her tail. It was Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw's mate, who had screeched. The ShadowClan deputy was quiet, as the yowls and sound of battle rose from the edge of her territory. A cold wind blew through her fur, so faint she almost didn't detect its presence. 

Almost there.

Stench of blood? What was happening in the bushes?

The duo burst in to a wailing Tawnypelt, yowls broken by sobs. She was bent over the frazzled and broken body of both Flamekit and Dawnkit. Flamekit's breath was coming out in short puffs, but Tawnypelt's face was buried deep in Dawnkit's unmoving fur. 

The stench of death and ShadowClan was in the small clearing. 

"Murder! Murder..." Tawnypelt whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tawnypelt had always been a strong cat. She hadn't met the pain of loss often, excluding the time where she saw her brother, Brambleclaw's, kits. She had felt the pain of not being able to enjoy her neice and nephews while they swatted the ball of moss around, as she and her brother had once done as Goldenflower had watched over them.

But that was different. 

There was no turning back now, as she stood below, eyes cast towards the ground of the ShadowClan camp. Blackstar was watching her from above, careful to not let his emotions bury into the ground, and to let Tawnypelt see his shocked thoughts.

For, you see, Blackstar was not Blackstar at this moment.

When Tawnypelt looked up, for the first time, she noticed something that was hauntingly framiler. 

In a bad way, mind you.

The eyes were twinged with amber streaks, that had haunted her dreams for moons. Not the gentle depths of Goldenflower's, nor the urgent calling of Nightstar's before the Great Journey. 

Oh no, it was much worse.

But Tawnypelt shan't have been fooled. It was the amber of hatred. It was... 

No, no it had been amber a moment before! Now, a frosted blue? What was going on here?

"You!" Blackstar boomed.

"I," Tawnypelt hissed lowly.

"We are not fooled. You killed Dawnkit! You are a murderer! Commiting treason, like your father," Blackstar hissed. Tawnypelt gasped. 

"Tawnypelt did _no_ such thing!" Rowanclaw hissed dangerously, green eyes flashing with shock and indignation.

"Tawnypelt wouldn't have done that! I've known her since she was a kit. She's always been maternal, she wouldnt kill a kit for her life!" Tallpoppy added, spitting at Blackstar.

"Silence!" Blackstar screeched. "None of you," he glared at the crowd, "have any proof to suggest otherwise. No cat was around to witness who did murder Dawnkit, and one other was severely injured. The kits stay here, and Tawnypelt is no longer wel-" 

"Now you wait a minute!" Rowanclaw snapped. "If she leaves, I go too!"

"Rowanclaw, so help me StarClan, if you even _try_ to leave, I will go down there and personally pin you down."

"Blackstar, what's with you?" Snowbird asked openly.

"Nothing! I do not allow this in our clan. If you want to go live with others, go to ThunderClan. You will be killed if not gone by sundown."

"Who's going to kill her?" Rowanclaw asked. "We all believe she's innocent."

"Leave now, Tawnypelt, unless you wish for your precious mate to be dead." Tawnypelt shook her head.

"Not without my kits."

"You can't have the kits!"

"They're_ mine _and they're coming with me!" 

"They are ShadowClan's kits!"

"They're _half-clan_ kits! What happened to, 'ThunderClan is being irrational with its members'?" 

For the first time, Blackstar seemed speechless.

Tawnypelt, being the bold one, marched up to Littlecloud, taking Flamekit's scruff in mouth, (ignoring the cobwebs) and pushing Tigerkit in front of her.

"I'll get them back!" Blackstar yowled from behind. Tawnypelt marched on.

She needed support before telling the truth.

* * *

**This chapter sucked. Okay, I know. But I promise it's going to get better. ShadowClan isnt going to be an OMGZ WE'RE EVIL CATS!11!!oneone!11eleventyone! clan. **

**Reviews, please.**


End file.
